


Attack of the Kat

by kallmeking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallmeking/pseuds/kallmeking
Summary: Hermione has no clue why, but seeing her in purple does all sorts of things to Minerva who then does all sorts of things to Hermione. She's okay with that. It's punny and I'm sorry.





	

Hermione hummed as she put the finishing touches on her outfit tonight. It was a simple purple dress that stopped at her knees. She coupled with it only a pair of heels and a small black clutch. Satisfied with the ensemble, she bounced to the kitchen and grabbed a final glass of water. She walked towards the fireplace, and just as she finished the glass, Minerva stepped out of the flames.

Hermione’s eyes widened and she slowly put the glass down. The moment was tense, a meeting of predator and prey. Minerva’s eyes were already traversing her body and she could feel them like a heated caress. Suddenly, they flicked up to meet Hermione’s shocked orbs.

“What are you doing here?!” Hermione blurted.

Minerva raised a brow and took slow steps in Hermione’s direction, “I live here.”

The two were silent again, and in an explosion of action, the chase began. Hermione rushed back to the kitchen with Minerva hot on her heels and stood on the other side of the lone island in the room. It was her only defense. “Minerva. No!” she said firmly as the woman began stalking towards her. “I _have_ to go this party tonight.”

Minerva leered, “You’re wearing purple, Hermione.”

Hermione had no clue why, but anytime she wore purple, Minerva flipped her shit…and a couple tables…and Hermione.

Hermione eyed the fireplace. If she could make it around the island to the table, and dive over the couch then she could manage to grab the floo powder and escape while Minerva struggled to get over the couch.

Nodding to herself, Hermione returned her eyes to her wife only to see the woman was no longer in front of her.

“Gotcha.”

Hermione jumped and turned around. Minerva leaned forward, placing her arms on either side of Hermione, effectively trapping her, smirk firmly in place. She gripped the arms keeping her trapped and leaned away from Minerva’s lips trying to lure her into a kiss. “Dammit Minerva, I said no.” she protested and turned her head.

Unfazed, Minerva nuzzled her throat and placed gentle kisses on the sensitive skin. Hermione attempted to remain composed even as she flooded her underwear almost immediately. She pressed against Minerva’s chest. “This is a very important party, Min.” She said breathlessly. “Sponsers!”

Minerva hummed and let one hand trail down to Hermione’s ass while her teeth grazed soft skin. Suddenly, her gentle explorations turned harsh. She bit down on her neck and squeezed the flesh in her hand until Hermione rose onto her toes. The brunette gasped and moaned, “Oh Gods you weren’t supposed to be home. This was for after.” Another squeeze and a slap as well. She sighed, resigned to her fate. “Very well. But be quick about it.”

Minerva lifted Hermione onto the counter and stepped between her legs. She swiftly entered her with one finger, then two, and one more. Hermione cried out at the burn and gripped Minerva’s shoulders.

“You want me to be fast? Why? So you can go bat your pretty little eyes at those disgusting men so they’ll give you money? They’ll fall at your feet begging for just a taste. But they all know I _own_ this body. Very well Hermione, I’ll ‘be quick about it.’ I’ll show you just how fast and how hard I can make you cum by barely even trying.”

Minerva curved her fingers and let her other hand glide over Hermione’s clit in fast strokes. Her teeth latched onto Hermione’s ear and she growled, “ _Cum_.”

Hermione’s back arched and she had no choice but to do as ordered. She tensed and held on tightly to Minerva as her orgasm surprised her. “Fuck!” Hermione panted out once she regained control of her vocal chords. 

“One more.” Minerva said and Hermione shook her head even as those fingers started anew.

“Minervaaaa! I said quick!”

It was no use; she could feel her body being forced into another orgasm. “Gods Minerva.” She moaned and gave in. The less she fought, the sooner she could get to the party, right? Or maybe that was just her lust talking. Either way, Hermione welcomed Minerva’s touch and tossed her head back, “Fuck me!”

Minerva quickened her thrusts and chuckled as Hermione gave in and began thrusting her hips in time with Minerva’s fingers. Minerva pulled her into a kiss and whispered, “How easily you give in with just the right touch. I own you Hermione.” Hermione nodded, whimpering and within minutes was cumming hard, shouting her completion. Minerva pulled her fingers out and turned around, searching for her wand.

Before she could return to her wife, she heard the sound of the fireplace roaring and she growled. She was _not_ done.

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace at the designated spot for the party. Quickly locating a bathroom, she freshened up. Merlin help her, her legs felt like jelly. She’d had a plan for tonight dammit. She would deal with the boring men at this party, maybe even flirt a little if the drinks were good, and then return home and surprise Minerva with her dress. She eyed a mark at her neck. Gods damn that woman for making her almost an hour late. Hermione silently fumed, though she could hardly be truly angry after that last orgasm. Nothing got her going faster than Minerva uttering such possessive words. Growling them in Hermione’s ear like they were animals. Minerva was so _primal_ sometimes. It just made her want to…Her eyes fluttered and she forced herself to finish the task at hand, ignoring the twitches in her groin. Finally finished, Hermione joined the rest of her coworkers in the room and tried to act like she hadn’t been fucked mere minutes ago.

After merlin knows how long of mingling, one of the sponsors, walked up to her. Hermione had heard that the man was full of bad puns and was fully prepared to give a fake laugh. After a few seconds of talking, he snuck one in. “Why Ms. Granger, I wonder, do you know what a cat’s favorite color is?”

Hermione’s eyes widened and luckily for her, he didn’t wait for an answer.

“I’ve heard its purrple.”

He smiled and once the joke registered in her shocked mind, Hermione doubled over in laughter.   



End file.
